1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to ancillary support structure for use in positioning and guying selected heights of antenna masts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is largely confined to the older types of antennae and antenna masts and quadrature guying structure as supported either in open ground or from atop a building structure. Such prior devices consisted of extremely heavy and unyielding base support devices or extensive guying devices that interfered to a great degree with ground activity. New and to a great degree miniaturized antenna assemblies, particularly parabolic dish and other ultra high frequency (UHF) antennae, have given rise to new modes of antenna support structure.